


A Fluttering That Never Faded

by Pinx_B



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Rin wondered if this was the best way to help Ko through a tragic event, not that she had a choice..





	A Fluttering That Never Faded

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An eerie silence appeared to hover around the area where they were seated. 

"Hey, Rin?". 

People scattered as the wind picked up, the waves of air ramming into everything in sight. 

"Yes?". 

The bitterness of the cold weather was unforgiving, as if winter was still lingering around despite it being the early days of spring. 

"You ever heard of that old legend, the one about the princess of death?". 

Ko felt the first few droplets of rain trickle down from the sky that had grown murky with shades of grey, white and blue.

"I do recall hearing something of that nature. Let's see, did it consist of a young girl who had the ability to control death? Saigyouji Yuyuko?". 

The blonde pulled at the grass beneath her fingers as she smiled at Rin's knowledge. 

"Yeah..that's her. Anyway, she grew up accidently killing everyone around her till she was isolated by her own family. Banished to live alone, away from all human contact. Sad, really". 

Another wisp of wind tore through between them as the rain picked up its monotonous pattern of drenching anything in its path. 

"It would be an unfortunate curse to have lived with. The story ended with her taking her own life if I remember. Legend or not, I find that heart-breaking. What made you bring her up?". 

Ko did not bother wiping at the heavy drops colliding with her face as her clothes became soaked, the thin material of her jacket and top exposing her to the elements but it didn't seem relevant or necessary to her. 

"Hm, it was a thought I had. Besides, considering all the fantasy games we made, it shouldn't be _that_ shocking to know of stuff about tales  & legends". 

Ko laughed at the tut of annoyance coming from the woman sat on her right but she couldn't look her way, the rain was making her vision blurry so she kept her damp blue eyes straight ahead. 

"You know that is besides the point, Ko-chan. I meant it was a rather specific story you decided to bring up. Not to mention where we are. You always did have such a strange sense of humour". 

She couldn't disagree with that statement and shrugged her shoulders whilst allowing the smooth voice to comfort her.

"Admit it, you loved that about me". 

It came out rather choked when Ko said it but the reply she received was worth the strain of voicing her sarcasm tinged honesty. 

"I still do, dummy. You are changing subjects, as always. What made you think of the princess of death?". 

The question was left hanging between them as Ko's fingers had dug through the luscious grass, mud collecting under her nails while her eyes blinked rapidly to clear the excessive accumulation of water. 

"Butterflies". 

She waited for the curious repetition of the word, opting to draw out their conversation for as long as possible. 

"Butterflies?". 

It would be interesting to explain which is why Ko had left it as a one word answer, especially the connotation she felt behind it. 

"When death came to those that encountered her, butterflies covered the area around them. Beautiful, black butterflies which glistened like fireworks. Their wings..they'd flutter _so_ quietly that nothing could really be heard when you were with her. She made death look charming, let's say".

Ko shuddered as the torrent of downpour had become violent and overflowing, as if the rain was attempting to drown her words. 

"I suppose so, in its own morbid way. You've given this an awful lot of thought. Could it be that you are inspired to create a premise for a new game, Ko-chan? About time, you really have been putting this off. How long has it been since your last project? Oh..that's right". 

Her fingers had stopped idly scurrying through the mud, now resting on her knees which stained her blue jeans as the water washed it away. 

"Yeah, _that_ is right. It wasn't for a game anyway so it doesn't really matter. I was just thinking..".

It was becoming more straining to keep the conversation going through the howling winds and icy rain but Ko didn't care, this was their time and nothing would interrupt that. 

"What were you thinking?". 

The softness of her voice echoed in the blonde's ear, like it was cutting past the commotion of the weather around them in the same way the butterflies did when bringing death. 

"Rin, what if _I_ am like her? What if I'm like that princess?". 

Movement in her peripheral vision begged Ko to glance in said direction but she was afraid of the reaction she would receive.

"Well, you do behave like one at times". 

The airy giggle ploughed through Ko's heart, easing her worries though she still needed an actual answer if only for closure and clarity. 

"You were one to talk, Mrs 'look at me Ko-chan, pay attention to me'. But seriously, what if I can do what she can?". 

Whether she had become numb due to the weather or because of the thought of being able to wield such a dangerous ability Ko wasn't sure of. 

"You know such a thing isn't possible, Ko-chan. Why would that idea even cross your mind? I'm rather worried". 

Considering that she hadn't even been hit with an earful for stepping outside of their home during a storm like she normally would've, Ko thought it was such an odd thing for her to worry about. 

"You know you don't have to stress about me anymore, you are meant to be way more at peace now. Besides, it isn't impossible, Rin. You see?". 

Ko had moved her eyes to the right slightly, not to meet Rin's eyes but rather to her own mother's gravestone. 

"You cannot blame yourself for your mother's death, please listen to me. The doctors did everything that they could to help her but..in the end, time had caught up with her".

The wetness of her eyes were not the responsibility of the rain, neither was the blurring of Ko's eyesight as her tears rarely stopped streaming whenever she came here. 

"Old age, huh. Yeah, I guess I can accept that for taking away someone that I love. What about you, Rin?". 

A shallow and empty scoff emitted from Ko's mouth as her fists clenched together the harder she silently cried. 

"What do you mean?".

Ko's vision landed straight ahead after tearing her gaze away from her mother's grave as she read the name on the headstone she was looking at now, her mind still refusing to believe it years later. 

 

**YAGAMI RIN**

 

"Why.. _why_ did you have to leave me too, why did _you_ have to die?!".

 


End file.
